Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fusible link unit to be applied to a vehicle.
Related Art
A conventionally known fusible link unit includes a battery with a battery post projecting on an upper surface of the battery, a fuse unit having a battery terminal arranged on the upper surface of the battery and connected to the battery post, and a protective cover as a fuse cover which covers an outer circumference of the fuse unit (see JP 2002-270082 A).
In the fusible link unit, the protective cover has a first cover and a second cover connected to the first cover via a rotation portion.
The first cover configuring the protective cover is provided with a lock portion having a projection portion. By engaging the projection portion of the lock portion with a recess portion provided on the fuse unit, the first cover is fixed to the fuse unit.